Dani, Haley And June Play Jumanji!
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: When Dani and Haley find Jumanji, they along with June decide to play, thinking it is just a harmless game. When are those girls gonna learn that, in their not-so-normal lives, some things AREN'T as harmless as they seem?
1. Chapter 1: Finding The Game

**Hey you guys, here is another Secret Trio fanfic. One that I have wanted to write for a** _ **long**_ **time... *grins evilly* I hope you like it!**

 **No, I don't own either Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network. All I own is this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Finding The Game**

"Ugh, this is so _boring_!" Haley whined. "Tell me, _why_ are we here again if this is such a boring town?"

"Because," Dani sighed for the upteemth time, "we're here to see not only June compete in Brantford's skating tournament, but also your brother as well."

"I know _that_ ," Haley replied irritably. "But why does Brantford have to be so _boring_? The only interesting thing here is the skating tournament, which doesn't start until next _week_!"

Dani had to agree with her there.

"But, it _still_ doesn't mean that Brantford is boring," Dani argued. She waved around, gesturing to the town. "Who knows, maybe we'll stumble over something interest-"

Suddenly, Haley tripped over something and face-planted the grassy ground.

"OUCH!" Haley exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing her stinging face, frowning. "What the heck did I trip over?"

Dani, who had moved to help Haley up, noticed what she had tripped over and kneeled beside it, curious.

"Uh, Dani, a little help here?" Haley asked, glaring a little.

"Oh, sorry Hales," Dani apologised, before she moved to her friend and helped her up. "You okay?"

"I just tripped over something and face-planted the ground. Do I _look_ okay?" Haley answered sarcastically.

"Sorry! Just asking my friend if she's alright. Didn't expect a snarky reply," Dani said defensively.

At that, Haley's glare faded.

"Sorry, Dani. I didn't mean to be sarcastic," Haley apologised sincerely.

"It's okay. Are you all right, though?"

"I'll live, Dani."

Dani smiled, and Haley eventually smiled too... until they suddenly heard drums playing.

Haley's eyes widened. "Did you hear that?"

Dani nodded. "Yep, I heard it."

"What is it?"

"I... don't know," Dani answered honestly. She then looked behind her and refocused on the thing Haley had tripped over. "Maybe it might be coming from the thing you tripped over?"

"Then let's see, shall we?"

The two girls went back to the thing Haley tripped over, and saw that it was...

"A board game?" Haley inquired in confusion as Dani kneeled beside it, wiping some dirt off it, the drums still playing. "What's its name?"

Dani looked at the name of the game and read out, " _Jumanji_ , is its name."

Haley shivered. "Creepy name."

"Agreed, Hales."

Suddenly, the drums stopped playing, spooking both Haley and Dani a bit.

"Okay, _that's_ even _more_ creepy," Haley said, looking at the seemingly innocent game with wary eyes. "Maybe we should leave it?"

"As a tripping hazard? No way, Haley. Besides, it looks to be a fun game," Dani countered, before picking it up. Haley still looked at it warily.

"Dani, don't you find it a _little_ suspicious that this game suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and that those drums were playing and suddenly stopped playing _after_ you read the game's name out?"

"Haley, it's just a game. There's no harm in playing a game. Besides, _you_ were the one who said that this town was boring. _Jumanji_ could make it a bit more interesting," Dani argued, placing the board game under her arm. "What's the worst that can happen, right?"

She began walking away, game in tow.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Haley muttered, but followed after Dani.

 _Maybe Dani's right, and there's no harm in playing_ Jumanji _. After all, it_ is _just a game. Like Dani said, what's the worst that can happen after all?_

Little did Dani, Haley or, eventually, June know, the worst _can_ happen when playing _Jumanji_.

 **Yep, Dani and Haley have found** _ **Jumanji**_ **! It's the board game version, by the way. I like the video game version in the new Jumanji film, but I prefer the board game version for this story. You'll see why soon...**

 **Also, since this** _ **is**_ **the board game version of** _ **Jumanji**_ **, can you wonderful readers suggest any rhymes for the game in your reviews, please?**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long, Life And Times Of Juniper Lee or Jumanji. Those all belong to their respective creators. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Should We Play The Game?

**Here's the next chapter of this new Secret Trio fic, where Dani and Haley and June play the game known as** _ **Jumanji!**_ **I swear, that game is sentient...**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long, Life And Times Of Juniper Lee or Jumanji. They all belong to their respective owners.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Should We Play The Game?**

"I think this is a bad idea," Haley said for the millionth time as she and Dani, who were now in the hotel they and June were staying at, walked towards their hotel room, _Jumanji_ still tucked under Dani's arm.

"And _I_ think that you're being paranoid," Dani countered, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Haley scowled, but didn't say anything else.

Shortly, they had arrived at their hotel room. Dani knocked on the door. Immediately, June opened it. She had looked like she had just gotten back from skateboarding practice.

"Hey, Dani, Haley. What's up?" June greeted, letting her friends in.

"Nothing much. Except that we found this," Dani answered, holding up _Jumanji_. June frowned as she looked at it.

" _Jumanji_ ," June read out. "Creepy name."

"That's exactly what _I_ said!" Haley exclaimed, still looking at the game suspiciously.

June, noticing Haley's suspicious look, asked Dani, "Why is Haley glaring suspiciously at the board game?"

"She thinks there's something suspicious about the game, as it appeared out of nowhere and we heard drums playing before they stopped when I said the game's name," Dani explained. "But it's just a game. What harm can it do?"

June frowned. "Dani, maybe there _might_ be something suspicious about _Jumanji_ -"

"Yes!" Haley cheered in triumph.

"So maybe we should show it to either Lao Shi or Ah-Mah when this whole skateboarding business is over," June finished.

Haley looked smug, but Dani was unconvinced.

"Oh come on, June! It's only a game. A _game_. What can a _game_ do?"

June looked unconvinced. Haley, on the other hand, looked victorious that June was thinking along the same lines as her about _Jumanji_ being suspicious.

"Please? Just one go, and I won't talk about it for the rest of the time we're staying here," Dani compromised.

June still looked unconvinced. And then...

Drums began playing.

June startled, eyes wide. "Do you hear that?"

Dani and Haley nodded.

"It's those drums that me and Haley heard earlier," Dani said. She looked at _Jumanji_ and added, "I think they're telling us to play the game."

As soon as those words left Dani's mouth, the drums stopped playing.

Tense silence filled the air, until Haley suggested, "Okay, who votes we lock _Jumanji_ up and throw away the key until we show it to either Gramps, Fu, Ah-Mah or Monroe? Or even Clockwork! Please raise your hand for 'Yes'!"

She immediately raised her hand for yes.

June and Dani's hands, however, remained down.

"I think you're outvoted, Hales," Dani pointed out. She then looked at June. "What changed your mind?"

The Te Xuan Ze shrugged.

"Curiosity, maybe? Definitely boredom. Despite skateboarding practice, this town is really boring. I'm hoping _Jumanji_ will be a nice distraction."

"So, that means you'll play with me?"

"Yep."

Dani grinned and immediately sat on the floor, placing the game in front of her. June shortly joined her.

The two looked expectantly at Haley.

"Haley? You playing?" Dani asked.

Haley seemed torn. She was curious about the game, and eager for a distraction as well as June in this boring town, but she was also wary. After all, she _had_ literally tripped over it. And yet...

Haley let out a sigh, deciding, and sat down next to Dani with a mumbled, "Fine. I'll play."

Dani smiled at Haley and June, glad that both her friends had decided to play _Jumanji_ with her.

Opening the board game, the three girls inspected the interior.

It was like one of those find the correct pathway games you find on the sides of mall court-food meal boxes like McDonalds. In the centre was a green sphere. The openings were flaps, with writing on them. The right flap had the tokens, which were a rhino, an elephant, a monkey and a crocodile and the dice.

Dani, Haley and June looked at each before June, who was sitting near the left flap, looked at the writing on it and commented, "This must be the rules of how you play it."

Scooting closer to the flap, June read out what it said, " _Jumanji. A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your token, doubles gets another turn, first player to reach the end wins_."

"Sounds fun," Dani commented.

"I have to agree with you there," Haley agreed, feeling her wariness go away slightly.

Haley, who was near the right flap, grabbed the tokens out. "So, who wants to be what?"

"I'll be the monkey," Dani said. Haley handed her the monkey token.

"I'll be the elephant," June said, Haley handing her the elephant token.

"And I'll be the crocodile," Haley said, putting the rhino token back.

Dani grinned. "Reference to how you can change into a fire-breathing dragon, Hales?"

Haley mock-glared at the half-ghost girl, causing Dani to chuckle.

"Okay, so where do we-" June started, only for the tokens to fly out of their hands and landing on three of the four corners on the game board.

"Whoa," June said, as they looked at their tokens.

"How did they do that?" Haley wondered.

"Maybe it was magnets or something," Dani suggested. She then smiled and rubbed her hands theatrically.

"Alrighty! Let's play _Jumanji_!"

 **And even though supernatural events occur daily to these three girls, they** _ **still**_ **decide to play** _ **Jumanji**_ **. *shakes her head***

 **Anyway, I hope you like this! First roll, rhyme-and thing to pop out of the game-will happen in the next chappie!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
